


Role Models - Deleted Scene - Winter Screw

by MisconductandMimosas



Series: Role Models [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisconductandMimosas/pseuds/MisconductandMimosas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time that the Sawmill team ever came through with a good screw date for one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models - Deleted Scene - Winter Screw

**Author's Note:**

> This was a deleted scene mostly because it doesn't quite fit- just pretend that Epikegster happened BEFORE Winter Screw (which, in canon, is not the case)

 

“I don’t understand. You’re supposed to screw over your friends?” Kent wrinkled his nose. He found himself back in the Haus for the 

 

“Nah, your friends are supposed to try their best to find you a date!”

 

“Someone willingly put you in charge of finding them a date?” Kent gave him a look of disbelief that Holster wasn’t even remotely offended by. He just waved him off. 

 

“Willingly is a tricky word in this situation!” Bitty called from the kitchen.

 

“I apologized for that guy! So did Ransom!”

 

Kent couldn’t hear what Bitty was angrily mumbling about in the kitchen but he supposed that was for the best. 

 

———

 

“Nope. We got you a date, Jack.”

 

“Does this mean I need to go look up who won the last Wimbledon?”

 

“Nope. Just trust us.”

 

“Trust…you…”

 

“We’ve got your back.”

 

———

 

“They told me it wasn’t fancy-fancy. I don’t have a tux or anything anyways. I figured the blazer would be good enough.” Kent’s uncertainty made Jack cross the room in an instant. He stopped just short of touching Kent but he still smiled at him.

 

“You…look great,” Jack told him quietly. 

 

Kent looked down at the ground. “Thanks, Jack. So do you.”

 

“Are we really going to this dance?” Kent said curiously. “I mean- sure, if you want but-“ 

 

“It would be a lot,” Jack laughed. “And soon.” 

 

“Of course neither of you are going to this dance.” Ransom shook his head. Holster was in front of him, grumbling about his best friend’s bow-tie. “However, the rest of the Haus is attending the dance and we’re leaving you with sweets from Bitty and a specialized mix CD courtesy of Holster and myself.”

 

———

 

Jack took Kent’s hand and pulled him close, letting his other hand fall on Kent’s waist. Tilting his head down, he breathed in Kent’s scent and warmth. “I was wondering if it was going to be you.” Jack tilted his forehead down so it was pressed against Kent’s. 

 

“I was worried.” Kent’s tone made it sound as though he was still worried. 

 

“I don’t…want you to be worried. About this.” Jack tightened the arm that was around Kent’s waist, trying to get him closer.

 

“Too late.” Kent’s quiet laugh didn’t stop Jack from swaying them back and forth in the living room of the Haus. “What is this?”

 

“Us?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s you and me, Kent. If you want it to be.”

 

“I think…yes. With some…uh…conversations.” Kent called back to their time two weeks ago in the car. 

 

“Conversations would be good this time around,” Jack agreed. He was still holding Kent close. “They’re a definite.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“But I’m so glad we have this now,” Jack added after about a quiet minute had gone by. “I mean- the way we are now.”

 

“It’s certainly different from what we used to have,” Kent admitted quietly. He tried to block out the memories of Jack’s terrified face whenever someone knocked on their hotel room door or the homophobic slurs that were hurtled at any player, regardless of sexuality. Jack was stronger now, Kent knew that much- but that doesn’t mean he didn’t worry. He shook his head and leaned it on Jack’s shoulder. He could focus on that later. 

 

“It doesn’t even compare, Kenny. It’s just-“

 

“Healthier.”

 

“Honest.”

 

“Yeah,” Kent breathed. “Exactly.”

 

——————

 

“Boys, please don’t fall asleep on that couch.”

 

“Hey, Bitty,” Kent murmured into Jack’s skin. He didn’t move to get up. Jack’s arm was heavy around his waist and Kent wanted to keep it there as long as he could. “How did your night go? Holster and Ransom come through for you?”

 

It was dark but with Bitty’s hesitant and stuttering response, Kent would bet that his face was red. 

 

“I’m not sure yet,” Bitty said finally. “We’ll see.”

 

Kent chuckled against Jack’s collarbone. “Glad you had a good time.”

 

“You too, Kent. I wasn’t kidding about that couch though. The two of you will regret it in the morning.”

 

“He’s right,” Jack’s sleepy mumble was low and the words slurred together. “We should go upstairs.” He rubbed Kent’s hip before pushing him up. Kent groaned but obliged, gracefully rolling off of Jack and onto the floor.


End file.
